


Dangan Ronpa: Mob Reality

by spacejame



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Mafia Game, Multi, Mutual Killing, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejame/pseuds/spacejame
Summary: Tamako Hakobi is the Super High School Level Paranormal Investigator. Their first day at Hope's Peak Academy goes horribly wrong when, after a mysterious sequence of events, they pass out and abruptly wake up with their fifteen classmates in an unknown location.Before long, Tamako and the rest of the HPA students are thrown into a sadistic killing game with no way out except to murder. Aided by their new friends, Tamako attempts to discover the secrets of this strange place before it's too late.Currently writing: Prologue: Shuffle (Pt 3)





	1. PROLOGUE: SHUFFLE (PT 1)

**Author's Note:**

> 5/30/19: Small update to the rules, nothing major.

_Hope’s Peak Academy._

_It towers over you, easily dwarfing every building around it and casting a heavy shadow over you as you stand in front of its doors. Your very first sight of the school is nothing if not impressive—gleaming in the morning sun, this beacon of hope glares bright enough to blind you. You know you should feel excited, and of course there’s a part of you that does, but there’s a pit of anxiety that gnaws incessantly at your stomach._

_Are you really meant to be here? Is a talent like yours really fit for Hope’s Peak? It’s a question you’ve rolled around in your head over and over, ever since you got the acceptance letter. Many wouldn’t even consider your speciality to be a talent; supernatural abilities are usually thought of as nothing more than fantasy, and hardly should be considered “ultimate”._

_Despite everything, though, here you are. Standing at the gates of Hope’s Peak, the Super High School Level Paranormal Investigator._

TAMAKO HAKOBI, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR 

_And you’re scared._

_With a deep breath, you square your shoulders, then wipe your sweaty palms on your shorts. Just to make yourself feel better, you lift the camera that hangs around your neck and snap a quick picture of the front of the school._

_Peering down at the tiny digital screen on the back of your camera, you can’t help but smile a little. It helps to see that even a place so massive and imposing as Hope’s Peak can be captured on your camera._

_Feeling encouraged, you walk with a spring in your step toward the front door. It’s heavy, thick, dark wood embellished with gold, and the metal of the doorknob is cold against your palm as you open it and step into the lobby._

_You’re expecting to see at least a few other people, maybe even a couple of your classmates, but the room is completely empty. The contrast between your expectation and reality is startling, halting you in your steps as you look around. More than empty, it feels—abandoned, somehow. Like no one has been here for months._

_Of course, that would be ridiculous. You laugh it off, if a bit nervously, and step further into the lobby. The door closes behind you with a deep, resonating thud, and you can’t help glancing back at it over your shoulder; the sound had a sense of finality to it, almost as though you were being shut in here forever._

_You sigh. Clearly, your imagination is trying to run away with you again. You have fairly good instincts, but you don’t think there’s anything here you need to be truly worried about. It’s most likely just jitters caused by anxiety about being at a new school—about being at Hope’s Peak Academy, of all places._

_With that resolved, you turn your attention back to the empty lobby. The lights are a little dimmed, adding to the abandoned vibe. You take a few steps further in, and the sound of your boots hitting tile bounces off the walls._

**TAMAKO:** Hello?

_Your voice echoes strangely, coming back to you with unsettling clarity. Despite your assurances to yourself that nothing is wrong, you’re still uneasy; after all, you were supposed to meet everyone here, right? So where is everyone?_

_That’s when you spot the sign._

**HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY INCOMING CLASS: MEETING HAS BEEN RELOCATED TO ROOM 213B. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

**TAMAKO:** [sighs, relieved] Thank goodness.

_That explains a lot. As you approach the sign, you see a square sheet of paper pinned to the bottom right corner. It looks like a fairly simple map of the school, with each room labelled. “Take One” is printed above it in small letters, so you do, carefully unpinning it from the sign._

_It’s only once you’ve taken the map that you notice the other detail on the sign. Underneath where the map was pinned sits a playing card, resting against the edge of the frame._

_Frowning, you lean down to look closer at it. The card is the two of spades. It’s an odd choice—you can’t think of a reason why it would be there, but it’s there nonetheless. You brush it off; it’s probably nothing important._

_You peer at the map, searching for 213B. It’s difficult to see clearly in the dim light, but after a few moments you make out that you’re to go up a flight of stairs, continue straight, then turn left. There’s a little symbol on the map showing where you are, too._

_As you make your way through the halls, heading to the stairs, you realize that it’s not just the main hall; the entire school is eerily empty. Normally, you would have expected at least some signs of life on the first day of school._

_When you reach the stairs, you notice what looks like a piece of paper sitting on the first step. You kneel down to get a closer look at it._

_It’s another playing card, the four of spades this time. You can’t shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach that only grows at the sight of the card. The pristine white marked by black spots is startling in the dimness of the school, jarring, out of place. It’s strange; there’s no logical reason it should make you this uncomfortable, but it still sparks a sense of distress deep inside you. For a moment, you’re tempted to reach out and touch it, but the idea makes you slightly nauseated. You straighten, shuddering, and head up the stairs, determined to put it out of your mind._

_Of course, it can’t be that easy. With each step you take deeper into the school, your anxiety grows. And the further you go, the more cards you see—five of spades, seven of spades, eight, nine, ten—until the sight is no longer surprising, but just as unsettling._

_If nothing else, at least you can be sure you’re going the right way._

_It feels like hours have passed, but in reality it’s only been a few minutes by the time you reach 213B. Your steps slow with trepidation as you approach the door. There’s a small white scrap of paper pinned to the door, and your heart starts to pound as you get closer._

_Another card. The Joker._

_Something’s wrong._

_Against your will, your fingers close around the doorknob, your heart thrumming with anxiety. And the moment you open the door…_

_… the world falls away into darkness._

* * *

 

**> DANGAN RONPA: MOB REALITY . . .**

**> NOW LOADING . . .**

**> GAME START!**

* * *

 

 **???:** Hello?

_Everything’s spinning… God, your head hurts…_

**???:** Hey, are you okay?

_You can’t see, everything around you is just a blur of light and color… Someone is talking, but you can’t seem to make yourself respond…_

**???:** Hey! Can you hear me?

_Disoriented, you manage to sit up, and your vision clears. Kneeling in front of you is a girl in a blue crop top with dark skin and wild curly hair, looking at you with a concerned expression. When you manage to focus on her, her eyes widen, relief clearing away some of the worry._

**???:** Oh! There you are! Are you okay?

 **TAMAKO:** [hesitantly] I’m… uh, I think so? But where am I? What’s going on? Who are you?

 **???:** Well…

_The girl’s brows furrow again, and she sits back on her heels._

**MIYABI:** [slowly] I’ll start with the last one, since that’s the easiest to answer right now. I’m Miyabi, Miyabi Seiji.

MIYABI SEIJI, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCKY STUDENT 

**MIYABI:** As for your other questions, well… to be honest, I’m not really sure. Here, let’s get you on your feet…

_Standing up, Miyabi holds out her hand to you. You take it, a little wary, and let her pull you up. The ache in your head is already starting to clear a little, and you look around, taking in your surroundings._

_The room you’re standing in is… certainly strange. Paintings in ornate frames cover the walls, and there are several statues and sculptures around you. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling; from what you can tell, it’s lit with actual candles. The room is long, almost like a hall._

**TAMAKO:** Where are we?

 **MIYABI:** I’m not sure. I just woke up a few minutes ago. I was wandering around and I saw you laying on the ground. For a second, I thought…

_She shakes her head._

**TAMAKO:** What’s the last thing you remember before waking up?

 **MIYABI:** The last thing I remember? Um…

_Frowning, she thinks for a moment. Suddenly, her face lights up._

**MIYABI:** I remember now! I was at Hope’s Peak Academy, getting ready for the entrance ceremony.

 **TAMAKO:** That’s the same thing I remember.

 **MIYABI:** Wait, really? That’s so weird… So you’re a student at Hope’s Peak, too? What’s your talent?

 **TAMAKO:** Well, I was going to be… [pauses] I’m the Super High School Level Paranormal Investigator. What about you?

_Miyabi clasps her hands together, eyes wide._

**MIYABI:** Whaaat? That’s so cool! [beaming] I don’t really have a talent, to be honest. I’m just the lottery student. The “Super High School Lucky Student”—isn’t that what they call it?

 _Being chosen to attend Hope’s Peak through a lottery? That_ is _lucky. At least, in normal circumstances, it would be. Right now, you aren’t sure if either of you are very lucky._

 **MIYABI:** So, d’you think there’s anyone else here?

 **???:** _Aaaah!!!_

_As if on cue, a scream splits the air. You whirl around, searching for the source of the noise. There, several feet away from you, is a person standing beside a statue, with long, dark red hair. They’re staring right at you._

**???:** Who the hell are you?! Where am I?!

_Cautious, you take a step forward._

**TAMAKO:** [gently] Hey, we’re not going to hurt you. Just—

 **???:** Get away from me!

_They scramble backward, tripping over their own feet and stumbling. You lurch forward automatically, but they just keep going, panic in their eyes._

**TAMAKO:** Wait a second! I—

_It’s too late. They’ve already run out of the room. You sigh, turning back to Miyabi, who looks taken aback._

**MIYABI:** [worried] I hope they’re okay… I can understand how scared they must be.

_Personally, you’re a little concerned about their reaction, but you suppose it does make sense. Just because you didn’t wake up screaming doesn’t mean someone else wouldn’t._

**MIYABI:** Anyway, um! I didn’t catch your name.

 **TAMAKO:** Oh! Sorry. I’m Tamako Hakobi. [offering a hand] It’s… nice to meet you, Seiji-san.

 **MIYABI:** [shaking their hand] Pleasure to meet you too, Tamako! And please just call me Miyabi, okay? I don’t really like formalities.

 **TAMAKO:** Sure, no problem.

_You glance around again. Another cursory sweep of the room shows that there doesn’t appear to be any more people laying around. Is it just the three of you, then? And the question still remains: where are you?_

_Maybe you should be panicking and freaking out. But a sense of calm settles over you, strange and almost heavy, like it’s disconnecting you from the present situation. All that you can think to do right now is investigate what’s going on._

_Looking at Miyabi again, you can see by the expression on her face how lost she feels. She sort of looks like she’s about to cry. Wanting to comfort her, you reach out and put a hand on her shoulder._

**TAMAKO:** Maybe we should take a look around. There are doors in this room, right? They’ve gotta lead somewhere.

 **MIYABI:** [a little relieved] Yeah! Yeah, you’re right. Good thinking, Tamako.

_She smiles at you, looking a bit more at ease. You’re glad you’ve managed to cheer her up, at least a little._

**MIYABI:** I’ll take the door that other person ran out of. Maybe I’ll be able to find them. Do you wanna meet up back in here in five minutes so we can talk about what we found?

 **TAMAKO:** Sounds good to me.

 **MIYABI:** Okay, see you in a bit! Good luck!

_Looking more energetic, Miyabi hurries out of the room. It should be odd, going to explore this place you’ve woken up in, but the strangeness of the situation hasn’t quite hit you yet, so you just turn and walk toward the other set of doors._

_The doorway is grand, rising several feet over your head. Absently, you wonder why the doors need to be so big as you take hold of the doorknob and turn it._

_As you do so, a flash of memory hits you, making you pause; the last thing you did before passing out was open a door. A door that had the Joker pinned to it._

_Blinking, you shake your head a little and open the door. The room on the other side is smaller than the one you’ve just left, but still wide open, with another chandelier hanging down. This room is full of what looks like… sets of armor? Each one is complete with weapons, swords and shields and maces and other things you don’t recognize. All of them look very, very real._

_You swallow hard and turn your attention to the rest of the room. Something catches your eye a few yards away from the door—someone standing, watching as another kneels over the prone figure of a third._

**TAMAKO:** Hello?

_At the sound of your voice, they both look up. The one crouched down, a girl in a red and black dress, straightens up, dusting off her skirt._

**???:** So… there are others here? I didn’t realize…

_She sounds like she’s talking to herself. Her gaze focuses on you, though, and she delicately steps over the… body… to come closer to you._

**KONOMI:** I’m Konomi Osa. Super High School Level Producer. And you are?

KONOMI OSA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRODUCER 

_To your surprise, you actually recognize her. She’s one of your classmates that you’d managed to find a picture of when doing research online about the latest class at Hope’s Peak. Konomi is a music producer—she manages some of the biggest idol groups and musicians in Japan, as well as several from other countries._

**TAMAKO:** Ah, I’m Tamako Hakobi… I’m the Super High School Level Paranormal Investigator.

 **KONOMI:** [lifting a hand to her mouth] Oh, I recognize you. I’ve seen some of your videos.

 _You feel your cheeks heat up._  

 **TAMAKO:** [flustered] Ah, that… well… um—

_The green-haired boy standing nearby pipes up, interrupting you in a fairly annoyed tone._

**TERUNOBU:** I’m the Super High School Level Botanist, Terunobu Tsuyosaki. Not that you were interested, or anything.

TERUNOBU TSUYOSAKI, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BOTANIST 

**TAMAKO:** Well, that’s not—

 **TERUNOBU:** [interrupting] Do you have any idea where we are, or how to get out of here? Because otherwise, I don’t really care.

_Stunned, you just look at him for a moment._

**TAMAKO:** No, but…

 **TERUNOBU:** Great.

_He stalks past you, shoulder bumping against yours as he leaves the room. You glare at Terunobu’s retreating figure, then turn back to Konomi, eyes skipping past her to the boy still lying motionless on the ground._

**TAMAKO:** [pointing] Is he alright?

 **KONOMI:** I’m not certain. I haven’t been able to wake him up yet.

_You cross over to the boy, kneeling beside him. He’s muscular and tall, with several holes in his T-shirt and jeans, stone-grey hair lying over his forehead. Without thinking, you reach out to brush the hair away from his eyes._

_The moment you do, his eyes snap open. In one smooth movement, he grabs your wrist and twists your arm, making you cry out. The world spins, and the next thing you know, you’re on your back, wrist pinned above your head, the boy leaning over you._

**TAMAKO:** What the hell—?!

 **KONOMI:** Hey!

 **???:** What did you do to me?

 **TAMAKO:** N-nothing, I swear! I just woke up here, same as you! I don’t know anything…!

_Slowly, the fire in his eyes starts to fade. He releases you, sitting back and allowing you to sit up. You rub your wrist, glowering._

**TAMAKO:** Ow.

 **???:** Sorry.

_At least he has the decency to look a little sheepish._

**TAMAKO:** It’s fine.

 **KONOMI:** [worried] Hakobi-san, are you okay?

 **TAMAKO:** [looking up] I’m okay. Thanks, Osa-san.

_The boy is still staring at you intently. You frown at him._

**TAMAKO:** What’s your name?

 **KAI:** Kai is fine. And you?

 **TAMAKO:** Tamako Hakobi. I’m…

 **KAI:** The Super High School Level Paranormal Investigator. Right?

 **TAMAKO:** [surprised] Yeah, that’s right…

 **KAI:** I’m the Super High School Level Rock Climber. Kaizechuu Ishi’s my full name.

KAIZECHUU ISHI, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ROCK CLIMBER 

**KONOMI:** Pleasure to meet you, Ishi-san. I’m Konomi Osa, Super High School Level Producer.

 **KAI:** [dryly] It _would_ be a pleasure, were it not for the present circumstances.

_He stands up, and you scramble to your feet as well._

**KAI:** Do either of you happen to know where we are?

 **KONOMI:** No. But so far, there seems to be at least four of us here. There could be any number of others.

 **TAMAKO:** Actually, there’s six. And they’re all students of Hope’s Peak.

 **KAI:** Six, huh?

_Kai looks from Konomi to you, his piercing gaze sweeping over you, giving you the sense that he’s taking in every detail. It makes your cheeks feel a bit warm, being subjected to such an intense look._

**KAI:** Well, the best course of action would probably be to go find the others.

 **TAMAKO:** Good idea. I told Miyabi I’d meet back with her in the art room in five minutes. It’s got to have been at least five minutes by now.

 **KONOMI:** Shall we go, then?

_Without a word, Kai heads for the still-open door. Quickly, you and Konomi follow, exchanging glances. You aren’t really sure what to make of such an intense person as Kai, especially not when his first reaction was to pin you to the ground, but Konomi seems nice._

_Right as you walk back into the art gallery, Miyabi comes through the other door._

**MIYABI:** [waving] Oh! Tamako! C’mere, I found some more people! And a bunch of other stuff, too!

_Other stuff?_

_Not waiting for a reply, she darts back out. The three of you hurry after her, making your way out of the art room and into the area beyond._

_Out in the dimly lit hall is a curious scene. Including the red-haired person who had freaked out on you and Miyabi earlier, there are five new people, each in various states of distress. The part of this scene that catches your eye the most is the person curled up by the wall, trembling and sobbing quietly._

**???:** Oh—o-oh, God, _God,_ I—no, this—this can’t be happening, no, no, _no!_

_The thin, pale girl clutches at her reddish-purple hair, loosening it from its neat bun on top of her head. She’s shaking her head repeatedly, back against the wall, a pair of glasses slightly askew on the bridge of her nose._

**???:** I have to—I have—I have to g-get out of here!

_Beside her is another girl with huge muscles and freckled shoulders. She has her arm around the crying girl’s shoulders, rubbing her back and shushing her gently. You can’t make out the words she’s saying, but it seems to be helping, if only a tiny bit._

_Deciding to leave them be until the girl has calmed down a little, you turn to look at the others. The person you’d seen earlier, the one with the long red braid, appears to have found their composure, and they’re standing near the opposite wall, looking somewhat dazed. Now that you’re getting a good chance to look at them, they’re quite striking, with heavy makeup layered on their face._

_Miyabi is talking to a tall, slim boy dressed in a grey and green button-down and a silky purple scarf. Another boy with long blue hair stands a couple of feet back, nervously messing with the bowtie around his neck. When Miyabi catches you looking, she waves you over._

**MIYABI:** Tamako!

_You go over to her and the boys, giving each of them a polite, if somewhat strained, smile. Quickly, you introduce yourself with your name and talent, then look to the taller boy expectantly._

**JEAN-CARLOS:** Ah, well. Greetings. I would say I’m pleased to meet you, Tamako, but seeing as we appear to have been kidnapped, this is not the most pleasant of situations. I am Jean-Carlos Díaz, and I am the Super High School Level Drag Queen.

JEAN-CARLOS DÍAZ, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DRAG QUEEN 

_He smiles at you, and you try not to swoon a little. He’s very handsome, with bright blue eyes and a slight accent. Of course, you’ve heard of him, but you’ve never really seen many pictures of him out of costume._

**ITO:** [clearing throat] I’m, uh, Ao Ito. Please c-call me Ito. I’m a tailor. Do you—do you really think that… that we’ve been k-kidnapped?

AO ITO, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TAILOR 

**JEAN-CARLOS:** I don’t doubt it. This many of Hope’s Peak Academy’s elite students wake up in a strange place, with no memory of how they got here and no way to escape? What could it be other than a kidnapping?

_He seems awfully calm for someone who’s convinced that he’s been kidnapped. Conversely, Ito just looks even more nervous at Jean-Carlos’s words, not making eye contact with anyone._

**MIYABI:** Well, we don’t know for sure that there’s no way to escape! C’mon, Ito, let’s look around a little more. I’m sure we’ll be able to find something!

_She takes Ito’s hand, and the two of them head off together, disappearing around a corner. You give Jean-Carlos a slightly awkward smile._

**JEAN-CARLOS:** So, what do you think?

 **TAMAKO:** About what?

 **JEAN-CARLOS:** About this place.

 **TAMAKO:** I’m not sure. It’s… definitely strange.

 **JEAN-CARLOS:** Indeed.

 **TAMAKO:** … Do you really think we’re trapped here? I mean, are we…?

 **JEAN-CARLOS:** [sighs] I do not want to believe it, but it is a possibility. One that cannot be discounted until proven false.

 **TAMAKO:** You have a point…

_Jean-Carlos seems to be done talking, so you give him a nod and turn to the other person standing by the wall, taking a hesitant step closer. Kai is standing beside them, and the two of them are talking quietly, Kai tugging at his red fingerless gloves in agitation._

**TAMAKO:** Hey, uh… are you feeling okay?

 **???:** [jumping] Oh! Y-yes, um… sorry for freaking out so much when I woke up.

 **TAMAKO:** [smiling] It’s okay. I’m Tamako Hakobi. What’s your name?

 **UMASHI:** Umashi Takarasaki. I heard you say you’re the SHSL Paranormal Investigator? That’s pretty cool. I’m the SHSL Makeup Artist.

UMASHI TAKARASAKI, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MAKEUP ARTIST 

**UMASHI:** Specifically SFX makeup, but as you can see… [gesturing at their face] I like all kinds of makeup.

 **TAMAKO:** That’s really cool!

_Umashi smiles at you a little shyly, pushing their hands into the pockets of their hoodie. At odds with their colorfully made-up face (you actually notice that the shadow over their eyes is two different colors, one blue and one purple), they’re wearing very casual clothes: a pale blue sweatshirt with a white stripe across the chest and a red heart in the center, grey sweatpants, and what looks like pink tennis shoes._

**UMASHI:** Thanks. So, uh, did I hear something about us being kidnapped…?

 **???:** [from behind Tamako] Is that what we’re going with?

_You jump a little, turning to look at the speaker. Standing behind you is a girl with short green hair and a bandage on her cheek, looking at you curiously. You have absolutely no idea where she came from._

**???:** Kidnapped, huh? That tracks. All sixteen of us, I’d bet.

 **TAMAKO:** Sixteen?

 **???:** Yeah. Our whole class. Seeing how many of us there are, it makes sense. How’d they manage to pull that off?

_The girl chews on her thumbnail, looking around. After a moment, she turns her attention back to you, Kai, and Umashi, eyes wide._

**ODORI:** Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. Name’s Odori Ake, tap dancer.

ODORI AKE, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TAP DANCER 

_The three of you introduce yourselves to her._

**ODORI:** [smiling] Nice to meet you, Tamako-kun, Umashi-kun, Kai-kun.

_Odori has a very approachable, laid-back sort of aura; she’s definitely more friendly than some of the others you’ve met. She folds her arms across her chest, glancing around the room with sharp eyes._

**ODORI:** Me and a couple of the others woke up in the dining hall. What about you guys?

 **TAMAKO:** There’s an art gallery and… an armory, I think.

_So there’s a dining hall? Probably a kitchen, too. It brings a small sense of relief to know you’ll at least have food for however long you have to stay here…_

_However long you have to stay here…?_

**TAMAKO:** Shit.

 _All at once, the reality of the situation hits you, and you sink to your knees. You have no idea where you are—God, you could be miles away from home and you’d have no idea! You’ve really been kidnapped? Really? Who did this, who would kidnap you and your classmates? How did they get away with this at the school? Your family—your friends—shit, your_ parents, _they don’t know where you are, they probably think you’re still at Hope’s Peak, or they could be looking for you right now, or—_

 **KAI:** Hakobi. Can you hear me? Breathe.

_You suck in a shaky breath, pressing a hand to your tight chest, and look up at Kai, who’s crouching beside you. His gloved hands hover by your shoulders, not quite touching._

**KAI:** Good. Are you, I mean, do you…

 **TAMAKO:** [shakily] Sorry, I… s-sorry. I’m okay. Sorry.

 **KAI:** It’s alright. It happens. … Do you need anything?

 **TAMAKO:** [shakes head] I’m alright.

_Umashi and Odori are standing behind Kai, worried looks on their faces. Embarrassed, you put a hand on the wall to steady yourself, getting up. Kai rises with you, hands still hovering near you for a moment before he lets them fall to his sides._

**TAMAKO:** Sorry to worry you guys.

 **ODORI:** It’s okay, Tamako-kun! I’m glad you’re okay now. It makes sense to be scared.

_You take another deep breath and nod, collecting yourself. It would be a lie to say you’ve been in worse situations, but surely you can find something to be positive about. Right?_

_The others continue to talk, and you just listen, getting your bearings after the panic attack. Kai hangs back from the conversation and glances at you, a slight frown on his face._

**KAI:** I see reality has caught up to you.

_You raise an eyebrow at him._

**TAMAKO:** [a little sharply] Yes?

 **KAI:** I’m not surprised you’re afraid.

_Something about the way he says that rubs you the wrong way. This guy… he seems so strong, and showing weakness in front of him feels like a mistake. It doesn’t help that his expression is totally unreadable._

**TAMAKO:** Like you’re not?

 **KAI:** I don’t see any point in getting worked up about it.

 **TAMAKO:** [annoyed] Maybe _you_ don’t see a point, but it’s not like that sort of thing is easy to control! If we really have been kidnapped, this is really bad! How are you not even reacting?

_Kai gives you an odd look, the corner of his mouth twitching, almost as though he wants to smile._

**KAI:** Easy, Hakobi.

_You bristle, cheeks flushing, but before you have a chance to reply, another voice comes from behind you._

**???:** Hey, Odori…

_A girl in a pink dress with black hair covering half her face appears at Odori’s side, eyebrow raised as she looks your group over._

**MEI:** Oh, hello. I’m Meikichi Gotou. I’m the Super High School Level Fortune Teller. I assume you’re all Hope’s Peak students, as well?

MEIKICHI GOTOU, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FORTUNE TELLER 

**UMASHI:** Sure are!

_Introductions follow all around, Mei looking somewhat bored as she shakes everyone’s hand. Her fingers are dry and cool when she takes your hand, and you get the sense that she’s unimpressed as she looks you over. Once everyone has been introduced, they all begin to chatter to each other, and you feel a little lost._

**TAMAKO:** It looks like a couple more people have arrived. I’m going to go introduce myself…

_No one really looks at you, so you step away from the group. Right away, you spot a person with long hair in pigtails that nearly dwarf their small frame, standing in the middle of the hall and staring around. You go over to them, clearing your throat a little._

**TAMAKO:** Hi.

 **???:** [brightly] Oh! Hey there!

 **TAMAKO:** I’m the Paranormal Investigator, Tamako Hakobi.

 **KINUYO:** Kinuyo Karuhaka here! Super High School Level Silk Acrobat, reporting for duty.

KINUYO KARUHAKA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SILK ACROBAT 

_Kinuyo gives you a cheerful little wave, seemingly unfazed by what’s going on around them._

**KINUYO:** I’ve seen your videos online, Tamako! You’re really cool. Especially the stuff you do when you travel to different places and talk to different spirits and stuff.

 **TAMAKO:** [a bit flustered] Oh, well. Thank you.

_The videos they’re referring to are, of course, the ones posted on your website. You have a decent following of conspiracy theorists and others who are interested in the supernatural and paranormal, and you often receive requests to travel to different parts of Japan and communicate with spirits that are haunting people’s houses or schools._

**KINUYO:** Hey, is that girl okay? She looks like she was crying.

_You turn to see that the girl who was crying before is on her feet, wiping her eyes aggressively and straightening her glasses. The buff pink-haired girl is still beside her, though she’s no longer holding her._

**TAMAKO:** Well, she was probably pretty freaked out. Do you want to go check on her?

 **KINUYO:** Sure!

_Kinuyo bounces over to the two girls, tucking a strand of hair behind their ear. They hold out their hand to the crying girl, who looks at it like it’s a foreign object._

**KINUYO:** Hi, I’m Kinuyo! Are you okay?

 **???:** [slowly] I’m… fine.

 **KINUYO:** Mkay, just checking! What’s your name? Are you a Hope’s Peak student, too?

 **???:** …

_The pink-haired girl steps forward then, and she looms over you and Kinuyo. She’s gotta be at least six foot two or three._

**CHIKARA:** Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Chikara Hinokuchi, the Super High School Level Blacksmith.

CHIKARA HINOKUCHI, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BLACKSMITH 

**CHIKARA:** [gesturing behind her] And this is Ikuha Tsuki-san. She doesn’t remember her talent at the moment.

IKUHA TSUKI, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ??? 

**IKUHA:** [avoiding eye contact] …

 **MIYABI:** Um, excuse me? Everyone?

_At the voice, you peer around Chikara and Ikuha to see that Miyabi, Terunobu, Ito, and three new people have entered. A quick head count reveals that all sixteen students are here in the main hall._

**MIYABI:** At least, I think this is everyone. Um, can we all get together and introduce ourselves, for those who just arrived…?

_Everyone shuffles around, forming an oblong circle. Konomi steps up beside you, her eyes darting around, taking in everyone in the circle._

**MIYABI:** I guess I’ll start. I’m Miyabi Seiji, the Super High School Level Lucky Student.

_A cute boy wearing yellow jeans with some sort of design down the right leg clears his throat, looking nervous._

**YASUO:** [softly] I, uh, I’m Yasuo Kazeshita. I’m, my talent is, uh… I’m the—the Super High School Level Matchmaker.

YASUO KAZESHITA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MATCHMAKER 

_Next to speak is a boy with spiky hair and a blue coat, who comes across like he’s pretending to be a lot more confident than he actually feels._

**TEDDY:** The name’s Tedate Kou! Just call me Teddy. I’m an animator—the Super High School Level Animator, to be exact! Nice to meetcha!

TEDATE KOU, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ANIMATOR 

_The last person you haven’t met yet is a person with long, straight, pale blond hair under a baseball cap, wearing a brown leather jacket with patches on the elbows. Tugging on a piece of their hair, they step forward._

**SHUKU:** Shuku Hanamoku. Super High School Level Soccer Player. It’s good to finally meet all my classmates.

SHUKU HANAMOKU, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SOCCER PLAYER 

_Each student goes around and introduces themselves, some a little more lengthy than others (Kinuyo), some curt and precise (Ikuha). By the time you’ve all finished, your head is spinning trying to remember all the different names and faces. It helps that you’ve heard of several of them before now, but meeting sixteen new people at once is a little overwhelming._

_After the last person introduces themselves, everyone falls silent. You all stand there for several awkward moments, looking around the hallway, taking in your surroundings. The walls of the hall are more worn than you realized, wallpaper peeling off the walls and mold on the baseboards._

_To your surprise, Ito is the first to break the silence._

**ITO:** M-maybe we should try to—to—to talk to each other a bit more? Get to—get to know each other a little more? Then we—uh, we sh-should try to find a way out.

 **ODORI:** That’s probably a good idea.

_The sixteen of you slowly split off into groups, the sound of quiet conversations gradually filling up the hall once again. The boy in the blue coat, Teddy, comes up to you, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet._

**TEDDY:** Hey, I’m Teddy. I like your coat.

 **TAMAKO:** Oh, thanks. Yours is cool, I like the blue and red.

 **TEDDY:** [happily] Thanks! I like your hair, too, it’s so curly. You’re the Paranormal Investigator, right? That’s so impressive. I’m totally scared of ghosts, I would never be able to do something like that. Don’t you get scared?

_He’s rambling a little, and the smile on his face is a little nervous. You feel a pang of sympathy; he’s clearly terrified, and it occurs to you that maybe you should try to make him feel more at ease._

**TAMAKO:** You get used to it after a little while. It can be scary at times, but I… really do enjoy it a lot.

 **TEDDY:** Really?

 **TAMAKO:** Yeah. I guess it’s… fun? To talk to spirits and ghosts, I mean. Especially when they have a lot to say. I like finding out secrets and discovering interesting stuff, like when it’s related to history. And I like being able to help people when they need it. If they feel like they’re being haunted or pestered by a ghost, it’s usually just because the ghost wants something, or it needs help. And I can help with that…

_Self-conscious, you trail off, but Teddy is beaming at you._

**TEDDY:** Wow! That’s really cool of you, Tamako!

 **TAMAKO:** [awkwardly] Thanks.

_Before he has a chance to reply, a voice rings out through the hall._

**KINUYO:** Hey, guys? I think you might wanna see this.

_Kinuyo is pointing up at something on the wall. Everyone comes closer, gathering around a large sign hanging there. As you read the words written on the sign, a sense of dread enters your heart._

RULES AND REGULATIONS:

**#1.** Students are not permitted to leave the premises. Violating this rule will result in a penalty.

 **#2.** “Nighttime” lasts indefinitely. It is currently “Nighttime.”

 **#3.** Once a room is slept in, it belongs to that student. Sleeping anywhere other than your assigned room, including another student’s room, will result in a penalty.

 **#4.** Violence against the game master and destruction of surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.

 **#5.** Additional regulations may be added when necessary.

_At the bottom of the list is a symbol of a playing card. The Joker._

_You feel sick to your stomach reading the ominous words. None of it makes any sense. What does “nighttime” mean? Who is the “game master”? There are cameras? Why is that card here?!_

**SHUKU:** What… what does this mean?

_At that moment, as though it had been waiting for the right opportunity, a speaker crackles above your heads._

**???:** Ahem, ahem! Can everybody hear me? Okay then! Since you’re all awake, please gather in the dining hall at your earliest convenience! We have some very important things to discuss!

_The voice is oddly cheerful and animated, completely clashing with your surroundings. Despite the bright, almost cartoonish tone, the voice only fills you with dread. Taking a look around at everyone’s faces, you can see that they all feel the same._

**TEDDY:** … What should we do?

 **MEI:** [grimly] We should go to the dining hall. I don’t want to think about what might happen if we don’t.

 **IKUHA:** Don’t say things like that…

_Mei is right, though, you think. That voice had an air of authority to it, and you get the feeling that bad things will happen if you don’t listen to it._

**KONOMI:** Well, there’s no time to waste. Let’s go.


	2. PROLOGUE: SHUFFLE (PT 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tamako receives their role, gets to know a few of their classmates, and begins to explore the mansion.

_ Led by those who had woken up there, the students make their way to the dining hall. Your stomach churns as you follow along, further down the dimly lit hall until you reach a set of ornate doors, like the ones you’d seen in the art gallery.  _

_ Odori holds the door open for everyone as they enter the dining room. You’re one of the last few to pass through, and you nod at her, muttering a quick thanks. She smiles back at you, though it doesn’t reach her eyes.  _

_ There are several tables scattered around the dining hall, but there’s one long table right in the center, with sixteen chairs pushed up to it. As you get closer, you see that each place has a nameplate, with the name written in elegant gold script. Your blood goes cold as you scan some of the nameplates, recognizing each name. “Konomi Osa”, “Kinuyo Karuhaka”, “Tedate Kou”… _

**UMASHI:** Why are our names written here?!

**ITO:** D-do we—do we have to s-s-sit down?

**TEDDY:** This is so creepy…

_ Unsettled, you quietly find your own nameplate and sit down. You’re at the near end of the table; there’s no one to your right, and Kai is sitting on your left. There are no plates or silverware, just your names.  _

_ You take a look around the table. There are eight chairs on each side. On your side of the table, it’s you, Kai, Konomi, Chikara, Yasuo, Ikuha, Miyabi, and Kinuyo; on the other side is Mei, Teddy, Odori, Ito, Jean-Carlos, Shuku, Terunobu, and Umashi, who’s directly across from you.  _

**KAI:** [under his breath] Notice anything weird yet?

_ You frown at him, taking another quick glance. That’s when you realize—you’d overlooked it, but where you’d thought there were only sixteen chairs, there’s really seventeen. At the head of the table, on your right, there’s an empty chair. _

**TAMAKO:** What’s with that…? 

_ Suddenly and without warning, a large black and white teddy bear pops up in the empty chair. It almost looks normal, but there’s something off; the white side has a cute button in place of an eye and a small mouth, like it should, but the black side has a jagged, glowing red eye and a wide grin.  _

**???:** Ahem, ahem! Your attention, please! 

**MIYABI:** H-huh?!

**TEDDY:** What the hell is that?!

**YASUO:** What’s going on…?!

**UMASHI:** Is that a teddy bear?

_ Murmurs of shock and fear ripple through the dining hall. Somehow, even though the bear’s expression doesn’t really change, it looks annoyed by this.  _

**???:** A- _ hem! _ I  _ said,  _ your attention,  _ please! _ Is everybody listening to me now?

_ There’s a pointed pause; everyone around the table is terrified into silence, and the bear looks more pleased, settling back into the seat with an air of satisfaction.  _

**???:** Excellent. Now then, I suppose I should introduce myself. 

**MONOKUMA:** I am Monokuma, and you may think of me as… well… I suppose the best way to think of me would be as the game master!

_ Game master…?  _

**MONOKUMA:** [paw covering mouth] I know what you all must be thinking. “Game master? Whatever for?” Well, I’ll explain if you just listen! You kids need someone to be in charge, and I’m here to do just that!

**ODORI:** In charge of what, exactly? 

**MONOKUMA:** Why, making sure you follow the rules of the game, of course! You did see the rules, didn’t you…?

_ The rules. You feel a little sick to your stomach again just remembering.  _

**KINUYO:** Of course we did! But what do they mean? 

**MONOKUMA:** Puhuhu! I’m glad you asked, Karuhaka-san. I have to admit, those rules are intentionally vague! I wanted to have  _ something _ to explain to you guys. 

**KAI:** More than that, where are we? Why are we here? And what do you mean by “game”?

**MONOKUMA:** Now, Ishi-san, let’s not forget that we need to take turns! It’s rude to ask a question before someone else’s has been answered, don’t you think?

**KAI:** …

**MONOKUMA:** But since your question about the game was so relevant, I’ll answer that one first. You may have heard of the game “Mafia” before, also commonly known as “Werewolf”. We’ll be playing by the rules of that game!

_ Mafia? But isn’t that… a game about killing people, or something? You don’t know much, except that it’s a game often played by children. But the sinking feeling in your gut tells you this can’t be good.  _

_ Beside you, Kai looks shocked. The others have varying expressions of confusion and horror on their faces.  _

**CHIKARA:** You’re joking, right?

**MONOKUMA:** Hardly! Why would I joke about something like that? Now, each of you will be assigned certain roles that you must follow. But don’t worry, I’ll be speaking to each of you personally about your roles and what they mean!

_ Grinning at all of you, Monokuma holds up several playing cards, fanning them out in his paw.  _

**MONOKUMA:** You’ll each be receiving one or more of these shortly. And if you play your cards right, you’ll be able to get out of here!

**TAMAKO:** There’s a way to get out of here?

_ Laughing at his own joke, Monokuma proceeds to shuffle the cards; watching him, you wonder how he’s doing that with his paws.  _

**MONOKUMA:** Yep! But I can’t tell you just yet! That part doesn’t come until later. Now, the only other rule I can tell you about is the rule about “nighttime”. At the moment, it is nighttime, and it will remain as such until a certain role takes their turn! Once that happens, it will be daytime!

**KAI:** That doesn’t explain shit. 

**MONOKUMA:** [tutting] Language, Ishi-san! What’s the fun in me explaining everything right away? 

_ Kai stands abruptly, his chair scraping loudly on the floor. Fists clenched, shoulders squared, he glares at Monokuma, clearly preparing for a fight.  _

**KAI:** [teeth gritted] I don’t care if it’s  _ fun.  _ Explain where the fuck we are,  _ right now,  _ or I’ll rip your head off and break out of here myself. 

_ Even with such venom in his tone, his voice remains quiet, never rising to a shout. But Monokuma doesn’t look the slightest bit intimidated.  _

**MONOKUMA:** [dejected; looking down] That was kinda mean… Why are you trying to ruin all my fun? 

**KAI:** You little—

**KONOMI:** [reaching out] Ishi-san, please—!

**MONOKUMA:** But it doesn’t matter! Are you already forgetting rule number four? “Violence against the game master is strictly prohibited!” You don’t want to be  _ punished,  _ do you, Ishi-san?

_ The way he says that… it sends a chill down your spine. Even Kai looks a little pale at that, and he sits down without another word.  _

**MONOKUMA:** That’s much better. Now, you all are free to explore the mansion to your heart’s content! Just remember the rules, and remember that I’ll be assigning roles to each of you! Why don’t we start with Hakobi-san?

**TAMAKO:** [startled] M-me?

**MONOKUMA:** Yes, you! Everyone else, out of the dining room while I speak with Hakobi-san!

_ Slowly, the other students get up, shuffling out of the dining hall. A few of them, like Kai, Teddy, Konomi, and Miyabi, give you looks as they exit, ranging from outright fear to barely concealed concern.  _

_ Once the dining hall has cleared, Monokuma turns to you, that unsettling grin still on his face. Without a word, he draws a card from his deck and hands it to you.  _

_ You take it, turning it over with slightly shaking fingers. The Two of Hearts stares up at you, blood-red against pure white.  _

**MONOKUMA:** Congratulations, you’re part of the Mafia!

**TAMAKO:** Wh-what?!

**MONOKUMA:** Your role in this game… [pauses dramatically] … is to murder someone! Ahahahahaha!

_ Before you realize it, you’re on your feet.  _

**TAMAKO:** What the hell does that mean? I’m not killing anyone! This is—this is bullshit!

**MONOKUMA:** [lifting a paw to his mouth] You may think that now, but just you wait! I’m sure you’ll find a motive sooner or later. But just to make you feel a little better, I’ll give you a hint: you’re not the only member of the Mafia in this game!

**TAMAKO:** All that means is that while  _ I  _ may not be killing anyone, someone else might!

**MONOKUMA:** Exactly! 

**TAMAKO:** Why would that make me feel better?!

**MONOKUMA:** Well, it makes  _ me  _ feel better. It means someone will die!

**TAMAKO:** This is… crazy! None of us are going to kill each other!

**MONOKUMA:** Crazy or not, this is the world you’re living in now, buddy! Now get out of here, and send Ishi-san in after you, would ya?

**TAMAKO:** …

_ Unable to formulate a reply, you just head for the door.  _

**MONOKUMA:** Oh, and one more thing. Telling anyone what role you have or showing your card to anyone is strictly forbidden!

**TAMAKO:** … Why?

**MONOKUMA:** Why? Because I said so! Now, out!

_ Tucking the card into your pocket, you leave the room, your head spinning. Out in the main hall, you can see people going in and out of the doors that line the walls, apparently taking Monokuma’s advice to heart and exploring.  _

_ You walk a little further out into the hall, realizing that it splits off into another branch about halfway down. The main hall forms a sort of upside-down T shape, then. At the far end of the branch, you see Kai examining what looks like a heavy metal gate, and you approach him. He doesn’t look up at the sound of your footsteps.  _

**TAMAKO:** Kai, Monokuma said he wants to see you in the dining hall. 

**KAI:** [angrily] Yeah? And why should I go?

**TAMAKO:** Uh… 

_ Kai continues to glare at the gate. On the other side of it, there’s a staircase, going up to another floor.  _

**KAI:** I don’t want to talk to that… thing. 

**TAMAKO:** [hesitantly] Look, wouldn’t it be better to just… do what he says, for now? That way we can avoid any trouble while we try to figure out how to get out of here. 

_ No response. After several moments, though, Kai sighs quietly and turns, walking past you in the direction of the dining hall. You watch him go, unsure if your words helped at all.  _

_ This is… a lot to wrap your head around. You lean against the wall, shoulders slumping, hand slipping into your pocket to trace the edges of the card. To recap, within what feels like the last couple of hours, you’ve been kidnapped on your first day at Hope’s Peak Academy, woken up in a strange mansion with your fifteen other classmates, lectured by a talking bear, and thrown into some kind of… killing game.  _

_ God. How the hell are you supposed to trust anyone, knowing this—and how are they supposed to trust you? Any one of them could be assigned to kill someone. And even though you know  _ you  _ won’t, can you really say the same for everyone else here? _

_ Faces whirl through your mind—Miyabi, Teddy, Kai, Jean-Carlos, Odori—should you trust any of them? How can you, when you know that at any moment they could try to kill you? That’s gotta be the “way out” Monokuma was talking about, right? _

_ No, that’s absurd. You shake your head, squeezing your eyes shut. There’s no way someone would want you to actually kill each other. This is just some stupid prank, or a nightmare, or something. It has to be… _

_ You can’t fool yourself.  _

**???:** Um… Tamako?

_ You open your eyes, looking up to see the small, fluffy-haired boy, playing with the ends of his pink scarf. He gives you a nervous little smile.  _

**YASUO:** Sorry to bother you… I’m Yasuo. Are you okay? You seem really stressed… 

_ Pushing yourself off the wall, you smile back.  _

**TAMAKO:** I’m okay. Stressed, though, you’re right.

**YASUO:** Yeah… This is a really bad situation, isn’t it?

**TAMAKO:** [with a deep breath] Yeah. It’s pretty bad. But, um… you’re the Super High School Level Matchmaker, right?

_ You’re desperately trying to act normal; for some reason, it’s all you can think to do.  _

**YASUO:** [blushing a little] Uh-huh, that’s right.

**TAMAKO:** How does that work, exactly?

_ As soon as the words have left your mouth, Yasuo lights up. It’s cute, seeing this slender, shy boy suddenly get so excited.  _

**YASUO:** Oh! Well, um, I’ll give you the short version, but I actually started doing it with my older sister, around when I was in middle school. She always had lots of friends over, and I kinda got to know them a little, and then there was this issue where one of her friends was trying to pick between these two girls she liked. So, Yuka came to me, and she was telling me about it, and for whatever reason, she asked what I thought. 

**YASUO:** And I just felt like I knew what the right answer was, you know? I told Yuka that I thought all three of them would get along really well. And Yuka told her friend, and the three of them started hanging out, and now she and her girlfriends have been together ever since then!

**TAMAKO:** [impressed] Wow, that’s really cool.

**YASUO:** Oh, thank you! So, ever since then, I’ve tried to help people with their relationships, giving them advice, helping them out with stuff like that. At first, it was just Yuka’s friends, but once I got to high school, I, you know…

**YASUO:** [gestures vaguely] Yuka started, um, telling a bunch of people! And the word spread around, until I was making a ton of friends, and before I knew it, people were starting to really notice me. My sister has always helped me out with it, which is really sweet of her.

**TAMAKO:** You guys must be pretty close, huh?

**YASUO:** Yeah!

_ His face falls a moment later. _

**YASUO:** Once she realizes I’m gone… she’s probably going to be really worried about me… 

_ You’re not really sure how to respond to that.  _

**TAMAKO:** I’m sure we’ll find a way out of here soon.

**YASUO:** [sadly] Yeah, I hope so…

**TAMAKO:** … So, have you had a chance to look around a bit?

**YASUO:** Yeah, um, I haven’t really found much, though. I do know that there’s a kitchen attached to the dining hall, so hopefully someone around here knows how to make food, in case we need to eat while we’re here.

**TAMAKO:** That’s a good point. I’m kinda hungry, maybe we can eat something once that Monokuma thing is done talking to everyone.

**YASUO:** [shudders] Do we all really have to talk to him?

**TAMAKO:** I think so.

**YASUO:** You already talked to him, right…? What’d he say?

_ Yasuo looks at you curiously, and you feel your cheeks get a little warm. Shit, you haven’t come up with a lie yet. Your card feels like it’s burning a hole through your pocket, heavy with the weight of the secret that accompanies it. Looking at Yasuo’s face, you can’t bring yourself to lie… but you aren’t allowed to tell the truth, either. _

**TAMAKO:** Ah… um… Monokuma said I wasn’t supposed to say. I don’t want to get in trouble or anything.

**YASUO:** [doubtfully] Oh… I see… 

_ Great, that sounded totally suspicious. _

**TAMAKO:** From what I’ve seen, there’s also an art room and an armory. There’s also these stairs, but… [glances over] As you can see, they’re kinda… inaccessible at the moment.

**YASUO:** [brightening a little] Do you think they might be a way out?

**TAMAKO:** Maybe.

_ It’s probably not that easy… but you can’t make yourself say that, either. _

_ Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Kai at the mouth of the hall. He exchanges a brief word with Konomi, and you watch her face settle into something calm and determined before she heads off in the direction of the dining hall. The curiosity to see what Kai found out is nearly overwhelming. _

**TAMAKO:** Hey, I’m gonna go talk to Kai for a minute, is that okay?

**YASUO:** Oh, sure! It was nice to meet you, Tamako.

**TAMAKO:** You, too!

_ Trying not to appear too eager, you walk over to Kai, hovering near him. He doesn’t look at you directly, but you know he sees you based on the way his shoulders tense just the tiniest bit. _

**TAMAKO:** So, uh… what’d you get from Monokuma?

**KAI:** [side-eyeing them] I’m sure you know that I can’t tell you, Hakobi.

**TAMAKO:** Well—! It’s not like he has any way of finding out, right? C’mon, just tell me, it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone else. 

**KAI:** Even if I could tell anyone, what makes you think I’d tell… you?

**TAMAKO:** …

_ Okay, that stung. Just a little.  _

**TAMAKO:** Do you just dislike me for some reason?

**KAI:** [disinterested] Why would I dislike you? I don’t even know you. 

_ … _

_ Kai walks away, leaving you to stand there and watch him go, your expression blank.  _

**???:** Damn, you just got shut  _ down.  _

_ The blond in the baseball cap, Shuku, appears beside you, blowing a bubble with their gum—where the hell did they get gum? _

**SHUKU:** [giggling a little] That was pretty harsh, huh? 

_ Why is that funny to them…?  _

**SHUKU:** [still chewing gum] I bet he secretly really likes you or something. 

**TAMAKO:** Where’d you get that idea from?

**SHUKU:** Have you ever  _ talked  _ to a boy, Tamako?

**TAMAKO:** [bewildered] I, uh… huh?

_ Shuku gives you a sympathetic look and pats your shoulder consolingly.  _

**SHUKU:** [leaning in closer] Trust me. That boy will be head over heels for you before long. I can sense it… and I’m never wrong, you know. [winks]

**TAMAKO:** What are you talking about…? 

**SHUKU:** I’m talking about Kai’s obvious crush on you, silly. 

_ Kai’s what?! _

**TAMAKO:** [blushing] No, that’s not—! We definitely aren’t anything like that!

**SHUKU:** Hm. What must it be like to be so oblivious?

**TAMAKO:** Huh?!

_ In response, Shuku just gives you an enigmatic smile and walks away. You make a mental note that they’re… honestly kind of weird, and move on, heading back out into the main hall.  _

_ Chikara is entering the dining room as you glance over, which means Konomi must have just come out. The latter is standing in front of the rules board, frowning up at it. Coming up beside her, you peer up at the wall as well, rereading the ominous list of rules. As you skim over them, you realize… _

**TAMAKO:** Oh…

**KONOMI:** A new rule has been added. 

_ You’d thought the rules were actually written into the wall, but now it seems that it must be some sort of screen. A fifth rule has appeared on the wall, moving the rule about additional rules to the sixth spot.  _

**#5.** Telling another student about your role assignment or showing them your card is forbidden. 

_ You sneak another glance at Konomi.  _

**TAMAKO:** So, you got a card, too?

**KONOMI:** … Yes. It seems we all are receiving them. 

_ She looks down, face drawn, lips pursed. You can’t really parse the meaning of the expression she’s wearing.  _

**TAMAKO:** What do you think of all this?

**KONOMI:** [sighs] I think… 

**KONOMI:** I think we all should focus on getting out of here as soon as possible. Staying here would be… like giving up. I don’t want to see anyone give up… 

**TAMAKO:** [surprised] I see. 

_ You wouldn’t have expected something so passionate from her. You get how she feels, though; you don’t want to give up on trying to escape already.  _

**KONOMI:** [turns to them; smiles slightly] Apologies, Hakobi-san. Have you had the chance to explore at all?

**TAMAKO:** Ah, not much… I know there’s a kitchen by the dining hall. I’m just waiting for that to be open… 

**KONOMI:** [smile widening] Perhaps you should look around some more and see what the others have found?

**TAMAKO:** Probably… 

**KONOMI:** It was a pleasure speaking with you, Hakobi-san. 

_ She sure is mysterious, you think, watching her walk away. From your conversation, you get the sense that she likes you, which is a bit of a relief. Something tells you Konomi would be a bad enemy to have.  _

_ You shake your head, feeling that cold tendril of dread coil a little tighter in your stomach. There’s no point in thinking about enemies or anything like that. Your only enemy is, well, Monokuma. After all, no one here is going to hurt anyone… right?  _

_ Sighing to yourself, you head off in the direction of the art room and the armory again. Nearby, Kinuyo is chattering to Yasuo about something. He’s nodding along, and it looks to you like he doesn’t really have an opening to talk, but he doesn’t seem to mind, apparently content to just listen. _

_ Inside the art room, Mei and Odori are deep in conversation beside one of the statues. When you enter, they both quiet a little and look over at you, so you decide not to bother them; it’s hard to fight the prickle of suspicion that rises, but neither of them have spoken with Monokuma yet, so there’s no way they could know anything. _

_ Still watching them out of the corner of your eye, you skirt around them, instead going into the armory. You hadn’t really had the chance to look around before, having been a little… distracted by Kai. _

_ The sight of rows and rows of armor, glinting in the dim light from the chandelier, makes you feel a little sick. They seem especially sinister now that you know what those weapons could be used for.  _

_ As you wander up and down the rows of cold metal, your head starts to spin again. It’s really starting to sink in now, that you’re trapped here. You know you should be looking for a way out, and of course you are, but… there’s a feeling that you just can’t shake, no matter what anyone else says. A feeling that there really isn’t a way out, other than the solution Monokuma offered…  _

_ You round another corner, then stop dead in your tracks, your heart rate spiking. _

**TAMAKO:** Ah—! __

_ You hadn’t realized there was anyone else here, but there, near the back corner, Ito is standing in front of a door. At the sound of your voice, he jumps, quickly turning to face you with wide eyes and a pale face. _

**ITO:** Oh!

**ITO:** [laughs nervously, pushing up glasses] You—uh, you scared me.

**TAMAKO:** Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone else was in here.

**ITO:** It—it’s okay. Um, I d-didn’t either.

_ Ito twirls a strand of hair around his finger, looking anxious. Tentative, you move a little closer, glancing at the door with raised eyebrows. _

**TAMAKO:** Where does that lead?

**ITO:** Well, um! I’m not s-sure yet. I… I was gonna—uh—I was j-just about to t-try to open it. 

**ITO:** … Do you—would you like to, um—you wanna c-come with me?

**TAMAKO:** Sure, if that’s okay.

**ITO:** Yeah, of—of course.

_ Swallowing hard, Ito pushes up his glasses again, then grips the door handle. This door is quite a bit more understated than most of the other ones you’ve seen, plain and unassuming at the back of the room. It doesn’t exactly look like much, so you try to curb your hope, knowing it’s unlikely that it leads outside.  _

_ Ito opens the door, and the two of you peek through. It’s a small, dim room, the lights overhead flickering every so often. Lining the walls and dividing the room into aisles are shelves stacked several feet high, filled with everything from clothes to medicine to canned food and bottled drinks. There are sheets, blankets, and pillows covering one set of shelves, and on the one next to it, there are rows of shoes. Towels, toiletries, utensils, water bottles—everything you could possibly need seems to be in this room. _

**TAMAKO:** So it’s a storage room?

**ITO:** Like a-a warehouse.

**TAMAKO:** [walking a little further into the room] There’s so much stuff in here.

**ITO:** Yeah, it’s—it’s m-more than enough for all—all s-sixteen of us. Anything we, um… whatever we might need, we could—we could probably f-find it here. 

_ That surprises you a little; Ito doesn’t seem like the type to accept your situation so quickly. You’d figure he would still be desperately looking for a way out.  _

_ But you don’t really know him, do you? You don’t know anything about this person. You sneak a glance at Ito out of the corner of your eye, watching him push his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he examines the contents of the shelves.  _

**TAMAKO:** Should we let the others know about this room?

**ITO:** D-definitely. It seems—um, I think it’s important. 

**TAMAKO:** I can go let everyone know after we look around. 

**ITO:** [turning to them] I-I don’t mind t-talking to people either… I mean, uh, I c-can tell them, too. W-we both found this r-room together… 

**TAMAKO:** Oh! Sorry, I wasn’t trying to take credit. I just figured you’d rather me do the talking, since you’re kind of shy. 

**ITO:** [half-smiling] You think I’m sh-shy? Is it b-because of my—because of my s-stutter?

**TAMAKO:** [blushing] Well, um…!

**ITO:** I’m not… I’m—I’m less shy than—I’m j-just anxious a l-lot of the time. Actually, I d—I like talking to people. I used to, um—I used to be nervous th-that they’d make f-fun of me, but I-I’ve actually gotten a lot better than I—than I used to be. Sp-speech therapy helped me with that. 

_ As he talks, Ito takes off his glasses, cleaning the lenses on the bottom of his pink shirt. He has very pretty eyes, clear blue with dark lashes. In fact, he’s rather pretty overall.  _

_ And of course, your brain chooses that moment to remind you of that fact. Ito has the potential to be a killer. Any one of these people you’re getting to know could end up killing someone…  _

**TAMAKO:** That’s really cool! Sorry for assuming things. 

**ITO:** No, no, it-it’s okay. Th-thank you for, um, listening to me t-talk about it. 

**TAMAKO:** Of course, anytime. 

_ Ito smiles at you, putting his glasses back on. As he turns away from you, once more focused on looking through the shelves, you let out a quiet sigh, some of the tension leaving your body. _

_ Being so suspicious of everyone is going to be exhausting. You suppose that must be the point; you’re meant to suspect each other, to doubt each other’s motives. Monokuma, and by extension, whoever has you trapped here, wants you all to distrust each other.  _

**TAMAKO:** I think I’m gonna go see who’s around and tell them we found this room. Is that okay?

**ITO:** Oh, s-sure! I’ll come, um—I mean, is-is it okay if I c-come with? 

**TAMAKO:** Of course. 

_ The two of you head out of the room, making your way back through the armory and the art room. On your way, you pass Umashi, Chikara, Jean-Carlos, and Teddy, all of whom you relay the information to. Ito stays behind to talk to Jean-Carlos, giving you a little wave as you walk away.  _

_ You come back out into the main hall just in time to see Kinuyo heading into the dining room. Ikuha is standing by herself near the door, staring down at something in her hands, and you approach her a little cautiously.  _

**TAMAKO:** Hey… Tsuki-san?

**IKUHA:** [looking up; wary] Oh. Hello. 

**TAMAKO:** Hi. Are you doing okay?

_ You’re trying not to look too closely at the card in her hand, but your curiosity is getting the better of you. She notices you looking, though, and quickly hides it behind her back.  _

**IKUHA:** [stiffly] I am well. 

**TAMAKO:** Oh, okay. Um, sorry, I just… wanted to check, since you seemed kind of distressed earlier. 

_ She seems to close up even more at that.  _

**IKUHA:** Yes. Thank you. I’m fine. 

**TAMAKO:** [awkwardly] Ah, that’s good… 

**IKUHA:** … 

_ She doesn’t seem like a very talkative person…  _

**TAMAKO:** S-So, um… you’ve talked to Monokuma, then?

**IKUHA:** Yes. I saw you trying to look at my card. 

**TAMAKO:** [abashed] Sorry! I guess I just got curious. 

**IKUHA:** [flatly] I see. You are aware of the rules, yes? I am not permitted to show you my card. It would be bad for both of us if you had seen it. 

**TAMAKO:** You’re right, I’m sorry. 

_ That raises an interesting question, though. Sure, you aren’t allowed to  _ show  _ someone else your card, but the rule doesn’t prevent simply seeing a card, right…?  _

_ Ikuha sighs, looking away. Feeling awkward, you fidget a little, shifting your weight and clearing your throat.  _

**TAMAKO:** Umm… 

**IKUHA:** [tiredly] If you have nothing more to say, I will be going. 

**TAMAKO:** Oh! Uh, okay, sure. Talk to you later…?

**IKUHA:** I suppose. 

_ Eyes downcast, Ikuha wanders away, barely looking at her surroundings as she goes. You watch, feeling an odd pang of sympathy for her—normally you’d be a bit annoyed, but Ikuha seems like she’s genuinely having a difficult time. At least she isn’t expressing it in an overtly rude way, unlike some others you can think of.  _

**MIYABI:** Tamakooo!

_ At the sound of your name, you turn to see Miyabi waving at you. There’s a clearly fake smile on her face, strained with the effort of keeping it up. She’s standing with Chikara and Jean-Carlos, the former of whom has a determined expression. Jean-Carlos, on the other hand, appears carefully neutral. You hurry over to them, straightening your hair. _

**TAMAKO:** Hey, guys.

**CHIKARA:** Tamako-san. I was just telling Miyabi about your and Ito-san’s discovery of the storage room.

**MIYABI:** I wanna take a look myself! It sounds really cool.

_ Miyabi seems a little more manic than before, obviously trying to keep up a cheerful facade. Based on the seating order in the dining room, you’re pretty sure she’s already been in to see Monokuma, which would explain why she seems so on edge. _

**MIYABI:** Jean-Carlos, Chikara, you wanna come with?

**JEAN-CARLOS:** [amused] Sure.

**CHIKARA:** [glances at Tamako] Actually, I’ll stay here. I want to talk to Tamako-san.

_ Your stomach drops a bit at those words; although you know there’s nothing you could possibly be in trouble for, so to speak, Chikara is a bit intimidating, and it’s always nerve-wracking to hear that someone wants to talk to you for an unknown reason. _

**TAMAKO:** You two go on ahead. Good luck exploring.

**MIYABI:** [smiling] Thanks, guys.

_ Jean-Carlos and Miyabi walk off in the direction of the art room, Jean-Carlos offering his arm to her as if to escort her. You hear her giggle as she takes it, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. _

**CHIKARA:** Tamako-san.

**TAMAKO:** Ah, just Tamako is fine… What did you want to talk to me about?

**CHIKARA:** [crossing her arms, leaning against the wall] I wanted to discuss with you whether you’d found or noticed anything else. You seem fairly observant.

**TAMAKO:** Er, thanks?

**CHIKARA:** [smiling slightly] I didn’t mean to offend you. Sorry, I’m… not the best at talking to people.

**TAMAKO:** [tilting their head] Really? You seemed to get along with Ikuha really well… I mean, as well as anyone could get along with her.

**CHIKARA:** [frowning] She’s having a difficult time adapting to the change, which isn’t very surprising. I think a lot of people here are feeling that way. It’s not Ikuha-san’s fault that she showed that more externally.

_ You get the sense that you’ve said something wrong.  _

**TAMAKO:** Th-that makes sense. Sorry. 

**CHIKARA:** … Why are you apologizing?

**TAMAKO:** Uh, for, um, making assumptions and being judgemental?

**CHIKARA:** [blinks in surprise; laughs] Oh! It’s okay, don’t worry about it. 

_ You relax slightly. For all that she appears intimidating, Chikara is surprisingly warm and friendly.  _

**TAMAKO:** So, um, back to your question…

**TAMAKO:** [takes a deep breath] I haven’t really found anything else, aside from the storage room. I did see that the stairs are blocked off, and all the lights everywhere are pretty dim. I haven’t really had a chance to look in any of the other rooms on this hall, though. 

**CHIKARA:** They’re bedrooms. 

**TAMAKO:** Huh?

_ Chikara turns to gesture at the wall behind you. From where you’re standing, you can see both the hallway extending straight out and the one that goes off to the right; there are doors lining the walls, evenly spaced apart, in groups of three. Each one is numbered.  _

**CHIKARA:** All of the rooms along these walls are bedrooms. I’ve taken a quick look inside all of them, and it looks like some others have, too. I saw Meikichi-san and Kaizechuu-san looking around. 

**TAMAKO:** So that means someone’s prepared places for us to sleep. 

**CHIKARA:** Probably whoever brought us here. Whoever is controlling Monokuma. 

_ You stare at the doors along the walls, brow furrowed. Whoever brought you here took the time to prepare rooms for each and every one of you. It’s further proof, you think, that none of you are getting out of here anytime soon.  _

**TAMAKO:** Thanks for letting me know, Chikara. I’m gonna take a look around myself. 

**CHIKARA:** Smart idea. [with a smile] I’ll see you around, Tamako. 

**TAMAKO:** [flustered] S-see ya. 

_ Glancing around once more, you decide to go into the room on the far right of the main hall, the one right across from the entrance to the dining hall, labelled with a large number “9”. The door is made of a weathered, dark brown wood, with deep grooves marking the surface and a circular tarnished gold handle.  _

_ You open the door, a little apprehensive of what might be on the other side—but just as Chikara said, it’s a bedroom. It’s fairly well furnished, which is something you’d expect of a room in a house like this, even if everything is a little worn-down. There’s a double bed against the left wall, neatly made with white sheets, a red and black blanket, and a few pillows; on either side of the bed there’s a nightstand and a lamp; at the foot of the bed is a glossy dark brown dresser; on the right wall, right across from the bed, is a vanity with a large mirror and a stool tucked underneath; on your immediate right is a large desk and chair; and on your left is a fairly sizeable closet. There’s also another door against the far left wall, which you assume leads to a bathroom.  _

_ All things considered, it’s really not bad at all, if a bit mysterious. It would probably be a very comfortable room in different circumstances, but as is, you’re just sort of creeped out. Who went out of their way to prepare these rooms for all of you? _

_ Sighing, you step further into the room, letting the door shut behind you. Like the rest of the building, the room is dim, the only source of light coming from the two lamps on either side of the bed. A brief search of the bedroom reveals that all the drawers are empty, as is the space underneath the bed. The bathroom is similarly barren, with just a few simple toiletries—a toothbrush and toothpaste sit on the counter, and a towel is folded on the edge of the bathtub.  _

_ As expected, there doesn’t seem to be anything important to your escape here, but you’re glad you checked it out anyway. You’re about to turn and leave when something on the floor near the back wall catches your eye.  _

**TAMAKO:** Huh?

_ Frowning, you walk over to the wall, crouching down to peer at the floor. On closer inspection, you can see that there are scuff marks on the wood floor in a semi-circular shape, almost like they came from something swinging out from the wall…  _

_ Abruptly, you straighten, staring at the wall in front of you for something, anything that could be— _

**TAMAKO:** There!

_ There’s a small indentation in the wall, too perfectly round to be an accident. Heart pounding, you step closer, pressing your finger against that spot.  _

_ Click.  _

_ The wall moves beneath your finger, a section about the size of a narrow doorway shifting just slightly out of place. You grip the edge of it, pulling outward; at first, it doesn’t want to move, but when you tug hard enough, the door swings out, dragging against the floor with a faint scraping sound. Beyond it is a darkened passageway, forking to both the left and right, about a meter wide. A draft of cold air washes over you, raising goosebumps on the back of your neck. _

_ A secret passageway…?  _

_ Without hesitating, you step inside, letting the door swing mostly shut behind you—though you’re careful to leave it slightly open, a thin beam of light from the bedroom making it a little easier for you to see. Reaching out, you place a hand on the walls on either side of you, feeling your way around the narrow passage.  _

_ Based on what you know about the layout of this strange place, you can tell you’re on the right side of the building; the only things to your right are the kitchen and dining hall. To your left is the rest of the mansion, which means you’re much more likely to find another door in that direction.  _

_ Steeling your nerves, you press forward into the darkness… and hope that you don’t run into anything—or anyone—along the way. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading the first chapter of DR:MR! I hope you enjoyed and will subscribe and leave feedback. You can follow me on tumblr at [paladintonystark](https://paladintonystark.tumblr.com/) or follow this fangan's tumblr at [dr-mob-reality](https://dr-mob-reality.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you're a fan of DR:MR, you can join the Discord server here: https://discord.gg/BrV5y3s


End file.
